


a taste of freedom

by komhmagnus



Series: inspired by 3b [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Earrings, Gen, I wrote about Jonathan's earring to distract myself from the pain, Rebellion, idk how to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: Jonathan felt alive--truly alive--for the first time in his life. And all at the feeling of tiny prick against his earlobe.





	a taste of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to distract myself from the pain so I wrote this about Jonathan's earring? It was gonna be a crack fic but that didn't exactly happen so uh... yeet?

Jonathan felt alive--truly alive--for the first time in his life. And all at the feeling of tiny prick against his earlobe.

Mother would be furious if she could see him now. A tiny hoop of silver now hanging from his ear.  _ She would despise it more than my runes _ , he thought with a grin. That truly was a feat in itself.

Lilith couldn’t bother him about it now, though. Clarissa’s Daylighter friend had banished her back to Hell where she belonged. Jonathan wasn’t a fool; he knew the Seelie Queen had had a hand in his mother’s demise. But he certainly wasn’t going to do anything about it. The Queen had done him a favor, as far as he was concerned.

Now, he was free to do as he pleased.

Being joined by his sister was number one on the list, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take a few detours along the way.

_ Clary just needs time. She’ll join me eventually _ , he thought.

For now, he was going to live for himself.

Years, he’d been locked away by his own father. Tormented. And then just like that, Valentine had banished him to Edom to be raised by the Queen of Hell.

Lilith did love him, Jonathan knew, in a way that Valentine never had. His father had his other experiments, but Lilith had no other children. Jonathan was as precious to her as Clarissa was to him.

The only reason he hadn’t yet made a more violent attempt to regain Clary’s presence at his side was that he was determined to treat her with better care than Lilith had treated him. For countless years, he’d burned in the hellfire and seen countless horrors. His sister deserved better:  the art museums she adored, a doting brother, a family heirloom to wield and remind her of who she is.

_ Maybe burning our palms was a tad dramatic _ . He’d been surprised when he’d done it. The feeling almost felt like home. Familiar.

Mother would be happy to know that.

“All done.” The voice drew him from his thoughts as the girl who’d done the piercing pulled away from his ear. She handed him a mirror, rambling on about the after care as he admired her work.

The silver gleamed against his skin, standing out against the red of his hair. His reflection grinned back at him.  _ This must be what freedom tastes like _ .

“Do you like it?” the girl asked.

“It’s perfect,” he answered.  _ I hope Clary notices. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
